


Agate is Utterly Nuts: A GlitchTale/The Anomaly Cross-Comparison

by ArgentDandelion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agate (GlitchTale), Analysis, Betty (GlitchTale) - Freeform, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Analysis, Compare and Contrast, Copper (GlitchTale), Dubious Ethics, Ethics, Gen, Glitchtale, Magnolia (The Anomaly), Minor Character Death, Nonfiction, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Compares and contrasts Magnolia and Agate, two interpretations of one of humanity's magicians who sealed monsters in the Underground, and concludes Agate is utterly nuts.





	Agate is Utterly Nuts: A GlitchTale/The Anomaly Cross-Comparison

Left: Agate, of _GlitchTale_. **([Season 2](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyqyE8FJHoUhqDX0vfdd8sSMPJuPEnAW8) of GlitchTale)** Right: Magnolia, of _The Anomaly_. **([Tumblr](https://anomalouscomic.tumblr.com/))**

Several _Undertale_ works depict “humanity’s seven greatest magicians”, who created the Barrier. Both the animated series GlitchTale and the webcomic _The Anomaly_ suppose each of the “magicians” embodied one of the seven human SOUL traits.

In _GlitchTale_, the “magician” with an orange SOUL is Agate, Wizard of Bravery. In The Anomaly, the “magician” is Magnolia, Sage of Bravery. The two have a lot in common, beyond just being orange-souled magic users who made the barrier. However, they also differ. The biggest difference? Magnolia is a pragmatic antagonist to the “good guys” of _The Anomaly_, but Agate is…just _nuts_.

**Note: _The Anomaly_’s version of Frisk is referred to by female pronouns. For most of _GlitchTale_, Frisk is referred to as a “they”, and this article covers the time period where Frisk is called a ‘they’. Each version of Frisk shall be referred to with corresponding pronouns.**

##  **Comparison**

Magnolia and Agate share many similarities. Obviously, they’re people with Orange SOULs who (originally, in Agate’s case) embody bravery, and they were one of the wizards who made the barrier. They’re willing to fight (and kill) others to solve conflicts and defeat foes, are adept at doing so, and they don’t regret choosing combat and killing. They care (at least on paper) about humanity’s safety, don’t like monsters, and have killed monsters (proven for Agate only if one counts Betty). They have also killed/abetted in the killing of humans, including killing humans specifically as a way to kill or oppose their real targets.

Less importantly, despite their SOUL colors Agate and Magnolia have acted pretty cowardly (or simply _not brave_) at times.

Agate lost her trait of Bravery after being humiliated in combat against Copper, one of her siblings and another one of the wizards who made the barrier. Magnolia’s courage can waver: she chickens out of sending a letter to a modern-day relative.

At times, each has been pragmatic about combat and engaging with their target. If one can credit Betty’s behavior to Agate, Agate has retreated when hopelessly outmatched (e.g., against Undyne the Undying). Magnolia tries to stay hidden and avoid confronting Frisk, since it would interfere with the Sages’ plans. She also delays Undyne by fighting her with (pretty cowardly) guerrilla tactics.   
More trivially, both Magnolia and Agate (through Betty) fight Undyne, and are shocked at her transformation to Undyne the Undying. (Presumably, in Agate’s case)

* * *

##  **Contrast**

There’s a big difference between them, though. In brief, Agate just seems more _evil_, showing villainous traits such as dirty tricks and sadistic behavior.

While Magnolia is serious, cynical, has no qualms against killing and has “no love for monsters”, she’s not actually bloodthirsty. At first, Magnolia held back when fighting Undyne. Later, she disdainfully says: “We gave the Heroine [Undyne] every chance to retreat. But she made her choice. And so, I stick my mine.” (Though she also says she always wanted to “test Undyne’s strength”.)

Agate was said to return to “once more challenge her brother [Copper]”, yet, if her goal was just to prove she was stronger, she went too far: she didn’t need to kill Copper to prove that. Indeed, to make Copper lose his Determination, she killed their little sister, Amber, an innocent party. If that in itself wasn’t evil enough, after Copper lost his Determination he was effectively disarmed, yet Agate killed him anyway.  
Furthermore, if one can blame Betty’s behavior on Agate to some degree, Betty needlessly terrified Ms. Grey with a gruesome illusion before attacking her and stealing a noxious power-up. Betty also tricked Undyne into killing Alphys, giving Undyne plenty of reason to give her a beatdown after her transformation into Undyne the Undying.

If one counts Betty for Agate, both Agate and Magnolia are Ends Justify the Means sort of villains willing to kill hundreds of humans to save thousands. However, despite the obvious villainy, Magnolia’s actions end up looking more understandable.

Agate (through Betty) strives to kill off all monsters supposedly for humanity’s safety (i.e., “to keep the peace”), but a somewhat reasonable fear has long since become paranoia and prejudice.  
Agate (through Betty), by accomplishing her goals, has become a greater threat to humanity than monsters. Her loyalty is rather questionable, too. Though Agate and Betty’s goals are supposedly to protect humanity, Agate outright tells Betty not to trust humans.

In contrast, Magnolia’s fears are much better-supported.  
Three Sages, including those with only a weak ability to see the future, foresaw a future where the Earth was destroyed by a creature with red eyes and long, tentacle-like hair: The Anomaly. The former Royal Scientist (“Alchemist”), W.D. Gaster, also reached similar conclusions about the fate of the world through science. The Sages believe Frisk is the Anomaly; that she almost completed a Genocide Route only supports the idea she’s dangerous to humanity.[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/186337331830/agate-is-utterly-nuts-a-glitchtalethe-anomaly#fn:1) Magnolia specifically thinks it’s safer to kill Frisk than gamble on her willpower, and so risk billions of lives for one person.

* * *

**Conclusion**

While both Magnolia and Agate do horrific things to protect humanity as a whole, Agate is blinded by hate and beyond reason. Thus, it’s likely impossible to persuade her to stop. However, it might be possible to remove Magnolia’s motives for horrific deeds, though it would require immense evidence for a different fate or Frisk giving the Sages a lot of power over her.

* * *

**Related Reading**

  * [Betty You Fool](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/185687720527/betty-you-fool-glitchtale-analysis) (GlitchTale Analysis)
  * [Why You Should Read: The Anomaly](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/183572840286/why-you-should-read-the-anomaly)

* * *

  1. Betty is aware that (GlitchTale) Frisk almost completed a Genocide Route; Agate might be aware of this too. Weirdly, Betty is anti-monster, but just thinks badly of Frisk for killing monsters. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/186337331830/agate-is-utterly-nuts-a-glitchtalethe-anomaly#fnref:1)


End file.
